1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshield wiper blades and arms and, in particular, to a connector for connecting a windshield wiper arm and a wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, manufacturers of windshield wiper equipment design improved connectors between the ends of windshield wiper arms and the backs of windshield wiper blades so as to make the connection between the two highly reliable in use while still making it possible to easily separate the arm from the blade when required.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,495 to J. B. Whitted shows a connector for a wiper arm to a blade wherein the connector is inserted in the blade along an axis transverse to the axis of the blade and the blade is rotated relative to the arm so that the axis of the blade and arm are parallel such that at that point the connection between the arm and the blade is trapped and cannot be separated without reorienting the arm along an axis transverse to the axis of the blade.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,719 to C. Bramming shows a connector between an arm and a blade where the adaptor has a hook-shaped end which is passed under a cross pin on a blade when the adaptor is at a right angle to the blade whereupon pivoting the arm and connector to a position somewhat parallel to the blade will secure the arm to the blade and prevent detachment therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,928 to J. W. Anderson, likewise, shows a connector for connecting an arm to a blade where the connector is oriented to fit under a cross pin when the arm and blade are at right angles to each other whereupon rotating the arm relative to the blade so as to be parallel thereto traps the connection between the arm and the blade.
The French Patent of Addition No. 73-45226, addition to French Pat. No. 2,254,959, shows a connector which is oriented at an angle to a blade to connect the connector to the blade whereupon pivoting the arm and connector relative to the blade traps the connector in the opening to prevent ready removal of the connector from the blade.
All of these connectors and adaptors suffer the same problem in that the arm and blade can rotate relative to each other and become disconnected. For instance, when the arm is lifted from a windshield to clean under the blade, the blade can pivot relative to the arm and become disconnected since there is no positive latch therebetween.